Silly Little Thing Called Love
by Ms Jolly Teacake
Summary: A small love story detailing about how Token and Clyde got together.  So this is my first yaoi fan ficton and my first South Park fan fiction.  The parings that I will focus on the most is Tyde and Creek...and also I couldn't think of a better title...


I was awoken by the sound of my mother's voice trying to wake me up.  
>"Token...wake up sweetie."She said in a gentle tone as she shook me gently. Now,I am like most teenager's my age,and instead of waking up and going to take a shower,I turned on my side so my face was towards the wall and went back to sleep while murmuring something along the lines of 'I'm up...now go away...'. I heard my mother,Linda,let out a irritated sigh and shook me again,keeping her voice in the calm and soft region of speaking,but you could tell she was displeased with my response.<br>"Token,wake up." she said with a slightly raised voice.  
>Now,if I would of used my brain,I would of known to get up and walked to the shower a groggy mess,but no...I had to push my luck and stay in bed.<br>"TOKEN MOTHERFUCKING BLACK!" She screamed,which caused me to jump and sit straight up in bed,staring at my Mom in slight terror.  
>"I SAID GET YOUR ASS UP,OUT OF BED AND INTO THE DAMN SHOWER!"She screamed again ripping the blankets off of me.<br>"W-wha?" I questioned in a dazed,tired voice.  
>"Did I fucking st-stutter!"She asked while imitating a stutter.<br>"No ma'am..."I said  
>"Good,now get to stepping boy!" She yelled again,placing a hand on her hip.<br>Now there is something you need to know about Linda Black. When she yells at you and tells you to 'Get to stepping' you move your happy little as fast as you can. And that what I did. I quickly headed towards the bathroom and hopped into my large shower.  
>I quickly showered,bathing myself with my favourite 'Old Spice' which was 'Swagger.'<p>

After my quick shower,I wrapped a plum coloured towel around my waist and headed towards my room to get dressed. Tugging on a pair of green boxers I stared at my closet for about a minute before pulling out a pair of dark washed slim straight jeans,a black shirt and tossed them on,which I of course accompanied my outfit with a purple jacket that fell right at my hip area,and a orange coloured scarf. I sat on my bed and grabbed a pair of socks from my sock pile and slid them on. I let out a tired sigh as I stood up and grabbed my backpack and slid it up one of my shoulders.  
>I walked over to the door and grabbed my classic Chuck Taylor high tops before walking over to the couch and sitting down so I could put them on.<br>Once my shoes where on I stood up,grabbed the keys to my black BMW,calling out to my parents,telling them that I am leaving and that I loved them before heading out to pick up my friends.

CLYDE'S POV  
>"Mmm~"I moaned out as I got a whiff of the food that my dad was cooking,it was breakfast tacos!<br>Yes I know it's suppose to be burritos,but I really don't like them...they aren't the same as tacos,which they are not! Tacos are nice,and can be crunchy...burritos are just wannabe tacos...well anyways,it seems like dad was making them,while mom was getting ready to go shopping,since I saw her when I went to the bathroom to shower and everything. I hopped in the shower and quickly showered,washing myself with my favourite 'AXE' body wash. I loved the smell of 'Twist' even if Token said that it smells like douche...in which only time AXE smells like douche is when someone bathe with the shower gel and after his shower bathe in the body spray...then you smell like a douche...like Cartman,I swear that he only bathes in the body spray...  
>Well after my short fifteen minute shower,I hopped out and quickly made my way to my room to dress. Token was going to be here in about ten minutes and I wanted to eat quickly so I could show him my shuffling. I am sure I perfected it by now. I scanned my dresser's drawers after I pulled on a pair of blue boxer shorts and a tank top,looking for a pair of clean jeans. I finally found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans which I pared with a long sleeved blue shirt and my old Vans.<br>Once I finished dressing I grabbed my backpack and ran to the kitchen where I grabbed three tacos,one in my mouth and one in each of my hands.  
>I said a muffled goodbye to my mom and dad before running out of the house to wait for my best friend.<p>

Token arrived at the brunette's house exactly eighteen minutes after he left his. It would of taken him a little bit over ten usually but today he stopped at a fast food restaurant to pick himself up some breakfast before picking up his slightly chubby friend.  
>The dark skinned male sighed as he heard the song that popped on. It was the over played,annoying song 'Party Rock Anthem'. He seriously hated that song,to him it didn't make any since,but that was what he had to put up with these day,annoying artistes,with annoying songs. As he pulled up to the male's house,Clyde was flailing happily as he ran to the passager's door and opened it. As he heard the song,he smiled brightly. "Perfect! I can now show you that I can shuffle!"He said as he sat his bag in the seat.<br>"Wait Cly-" Token started but it was too late,his friend waited for the 'Everyday I'm Shuffling' part before he began to shuffle... well what he thought was shuffling,which was actually just him flailing around like a lunatic.  
>"Clyde,please stop before you hurt yourself..."Token tried to talk some sense into the flailing teen,but Clyde waved it off.<br>"Oh don't be silly I am not going to hu-" just as the small part of the song ended, Clyde's ankle buckled under him like one might expect a woman in heel's ankle would do.  
>" Clyde! You okay?" Token questioned as he made his way over to his friend,who was sitting on the ground quiet.<br>"Clyde are-" Token was cut off by Clyde starting to cry rather loudly as he tossed his arms around the darker boy's neck.  
>"It hurts!"He cried out into the other's ear."It hurts bad Token!"<br>"I told you not to do that..."Token sighed out as he picked up his friend,taking him to the car and sitting him in the passager's seat,after moving the backpack. He moved to the driver's side and got in,telling his friend to closed the door on his side and buckle up which he did. Begrudgingly.  
>Once buckled in,Token pulled away from the Donovan's house and headed towards the coffee shop he picked up Tweek and Craig at.<p>

As usually when the duo arrived at the coffee shop they spotted the blonde and noirette outside. The two stood outside in the usual spot, looking like they do everyday of the week almost. Tweet had a large cup of coffee in his shaking hands which he sipped on every thirty seconds while Craig had a very bored look on his face. Once they pulled up to the two and they got in Craig's usual greeting came.  
>"Sup fuckheads."He murmured as he got in,tossing his bag in the middle of Tweek and him.<br>"Mornin' Craig,Tweek." Token said while Clyde waved,a pout on his face.  
>"H-Hi,ahh,guys." Tweek said as he place the coffee to his lips again,taking a large drink.<br>"What's with him..."Craig ask,while kicking Clyde's seat,which caused him to turn around and try to swat him.  
>"He sprained his ankle,while <em>trying<em> to shuffle."Token murmured,putting emphasis on the word trying.  
>"I almost had it!" Clyde said,defending himself which cause Token to chuckle rolling his eyes.<br>"You look like you where having medical issues." Token said glancing over at him.  
>"Dumbass."Was all Craig said as he kicked Clyde's seat again as he looked out the window.<p> 


End file.
